The Civil Wars
by HodgePodge97
Summary: Pokemon were once seen as friends and companions, but not anymore. Now they are seen as war machines. When civil war between the regions began, everything that use to be was gone. Ash Ketchum is no longer a trainer, he is now a soldier. See the war through his eyes. Pokeshipping, Advanceshipping, and Pearlshipping. Rated T for language and violence.
1. Prologue

Pokemon. Once they were seen by people as friends and companions...not anymore. Pokemon now are only seen as war machines.

It all began with the Cold War.

Kanto and Johto formed an alliance and became know as United Regions Power or URP. They became technology superpowers, and became rich through commercial trading.

Hoenn and Sinnoh, seeing their money drain away, formed the Allied Sinnoh Hoenn Republic or ASHR . They too soon became technology superpowers and their economy boomed.

The URP soon saw the ASHR as a threat and a cold war began. The two superpowers began racing for technological advantage over the other, and relations between the two grew thin. Citizens from Kanto and Johto were forced to leave ASHR controlled territories, as were Sinnoh and Hoenn citizens from URP territories. Both superpowers became edgy, daring one to attack the other.

Then the breaking point came.

Goldenrod City, the largest city in Johto was attacked. Missiles from the sea hit the city, killing thousands. The URP blamed the ASHR for the attack, but they denied it.

The ASHR didn't believe them and launched a ground assault on Hoenn. The region was unprepared and hundreds of people and pokemon were killed in the attack. The ASHR reacted by sending human and pokemon soldiers from Sinnoh and Hoenn to fight the invaders, but the URP pushed the battlines to Mt. Chimney in the center of the Hoenn region. That place is now No Mans Land, because that is where the two powers continue to fight each other to this day.

Seeing that they were loosing land, the ASHR called for help from the Unova region. The Unova region was far from the other four regions, but had been buying and trading from both the ASHR and URP. The URP also asked Unova for help in their fight against the ASHR, but Unova decided to remain neutral in the conflict. Never the less, both powers still plead for support from Unova. Hoenn is slowly loosing ground, but the URP have suffered heavy loses.

That was 10 years ago.

Pokemon trainers are no more. Pokemon are no only tools for warfare, and the civil war between the regions continues.

My name is Ash Ketchum...and this is my story.

**A/N: New story of mine. Got the idea from playing Black Ops 2. Review and tell me what you think.**


	2. Chapter 1

"Ash please don't go back." she pleaded placing her hand on my shoulder.

I had my back to her, "I have to Misty, It's not that I want to, it's..." I couldn't finish.

"This war has been going on for ten years, Ash." she cried leaning her head against my back, "I don't want to lose anymore friends."

I knew exactly how she felt, I had lost people to. I was fifteen when this damn war started and many of my friends were lost to it. When the war started the URP drafted any Pokemon trainers eighteen and older into the military, along with their Pokémon.

My old friend Brock got drafted along with his Pokemon, he was eighteen when it started, and I haven't heard from him since. I don't know if he's dead, but I thing he is. Brock's family hadn't heard from him since he shipped out. I remember that day like it was yesterday.

_**FlashBack: Pewter City, Ten Years Earlier**_

"It's finally happened Ash," Brock said.

I was standing in Brock's room watching him pack. He had to be on the bus in one hour, to leave for basic training. He had to also take all his Pokémon with him, Steelix, Marshtomp, even Chansey. What could Chansey do in a war zone?

"I just can not believe it." I said pacing around in circles, "Why would the ASHR just attack Johto like that?"

"I don't know, but it has happened. The URP isn't going to let this attack go unanswered. They're going to strike back at the ASHR."

"But you and I know that the people from Hoenn and Sinnoh aren't bad. Think of all the people we have met, Max, Barry, Kenny, Drew,May and Dawn. They are our friends."

"Ash, I feel the same way you do," he zipped up his back and sat down on his bed, "We knew this day would come. When the cold war started, and the URP made all those Hoenn and Sinnoh citizens leave, I knew this wasn't going to end well. The URP and ASHR have been at each others throats for two years, fighting over who had the most cards. The cap was bound to blow off sooner or later."

I sighed, I knew he was right. We all saw this war coming.

"What are you going to do." I asked.

"Hopefully I'll sign up for a medic, that way I have a better chance of not being the doing the killing."

_BUR BUR_

The sound of the bus outside blared through the window. Brock sighed and picked up his bag.

"See ya Ash." he held out his hand.

"Just be safe Brock." I said reaching out my hand and gave him a firm handshake.

"Sure thing."

He turned and walked out the room.

_**End of**_** Flashback**

"Ash...Ash you O.K." Misty's voice bringing me back to reality.

"Huh?" I said shaking my head, "I'm fine."

She gave me a doubtful look.

"I just don't see why you have to go out there and risk you and your pokemon's life."

"I don't know Misty, but I only have three hours of leave left, before I have to go back to the base."

"And you wanted to spend it here?" she asked, a slight smile formed on her lips.

"Of course, your my best friend."

Her smile faded, "Oh." She looked kinda sad.

Why?

I checked my watch, not much time left.

"Hey Misty, I have to go."

I gave her a hug and turned. I walked a couple of feet before she called "Ash wait."

I turned just as she rushed up to me. "Whats wrong Mist."

"I just wanted to let you know...I..." she stopped herself, like she was having trouble saying it, "Just comeback in one piece." She walked up and kissed me on the cheek.

"I...um." I felt my cheeks getting red, "promise."

I turned and walked off.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

After a short ride in the Humvees, I arrived at the Mt. Moon base. The URP base rested at the foot of the mountain, and was the launching place for all our missions. Flying Pokemon and choppers flew over my head as I exited the Humvee and walked to my barracks.

I entered my barracks and grabbed my datapad from my bed.

"Lt. Ketchum, Ash serial Number 303419." I said.

"_Access Granted." _the datapad replied.

I scrolled to it to look for mission messages. I continued scrolling till something catch my eye.

A message from Captain Gary Oak.

I tapped it and the message came up, and all it said was.

_Ash we found him, we found Brock._

**A/N: DU DU DUUU. Where is Brock at? Stay tune to find out. Don't forget to review, add to favorites, or follow story. Later**


	3. The Nations

**A/N: This is just an information chapter. Just to explain how thinks are in my story.**

United Regions Power

Abbreviation: URP

Territories: Kanto and Johto Regions

Motto: United we stand, United we last

President: Franklin Crosby

General of URP Military: General Toby Redfern

History: The Kanto and Johto regions signed the Contract of Union and became the URP. The two regions worked together to create advance technology. Their commercial trading sky rocketed, and their economy flourished. Their business was so great, that companies from Sinnoh and Hoenn moved to URP territories. This caused Hoenn and Sinnoh's money and business to drop.

Allied Sinnoh Hoenn Republic

Abbreviation: ASHR

Territories: Hoenn and Sinnoh Regions

Motto: Allied we are friends, Allied we are companions, Allied we are strong

President: Matt Bakers

General of ASHR Military: General David Palmore

History: When Sinnoh and Hoenn's money began to drain away, because of the URP, they signed the Contract of Alliance. Sinnoh and Hoenn worked together to build technology that soon rivaled the URP's. The two nations soon entered a cold war over technology superiority. It got so bad that relations between the two stopped. They stopped tradding and socializing with each other.

Independent Nation of Unova

Abbreviation: INU

Territories: Unova Region

Motto: Independence For All

President: Nathan Griggs

History: When war between the URP and ASHR started, Unova agreed to remain neutral in the conflict. However diplomats from both the URP and ASHR still ask for Unova's support.

Orange Islands Federation

Abbreviation: OIF

Territories: Orange Islands

Motto: Small but Free

President: Co Presidents Tara Simmons and Tim Garth

History: Like Unova, the OIF remained neutral. However lately they have been showing signs of favor towards the ASHR.

**A/N: Just a little history lesson for my story. Which nation are you for?**


	4. Chapter 2

**Location: Several Miles off the South coast of Sinnoh**

"O.K. listen up, this is whats happening."

My strike force and I were flying in on _a _CAC99 aircraft, commonly know as a _Fearow_ for a quick snatch and grab mission. Our target was a war prison near Twinleaf Town in the Sinnoh. Break into the prison and evac URP prisoners quickly and safely was our mission. I had been debriefed by General Redfern, and I knew this was an important assignment. But, I had another reason to break into this prison. If Gary was right, then Brock was in there.

**18 Hours Earlier**

"Gentleman we have an important mission for you", General Redfern said.

Gary, me, and several other officers, were seated listening to the General discuss our plan. Gary was seating next to me listening intensely, but I was still thinking about the rumor.

Gary Oak at this time was a captain, much to my annoyance. Whenever we were in public, I had to address him as "Captain Oak". He always made sure to rub it in. Gary had gotten the rank of lieutenant when he joined the URP military thanks to his relations to Professor Oak.

"Brings me to explain how we got this information." the General's voice snapping me out of my thoughts.

General Redfern was pointing to some photos of what looked like a fortress.

"Our spy Wingulls catch these photos five days ago in the Sinnoh region." he explained. Pokemon had become more than just war machines. They also were used for spying and watching the enemy unnoticed. Some pokemon had also been used as suicide bombs.

"Now intel reports that this building," Redfern pointed to the fortress, "is in fact a prison, housing two hundred to five hundred URP soldiers. My first thought was a rescue mission to save these poor bastards, but Mr. President had a much better idea. Capturing this prison will be the first step of an invasion of Sinnoh."

Wait? Did he just say "invasion of Sinnoh"?

"Sir," I raised my hand, "did I hear you right, because it sounded like you said, we were going to invade the Sinnoh region."

"I did Lieutenant Ketchum."

"But sir, it took us ten years just to take half of Hoenn. A full-scale invasion would be even more difficult."

The General shrugged, "President Crosby sees it as a way to end this war early. If we invade Sinnoh, the ASHR will moves some of their forces from Hoenn to defend Sinnoh. The ASHR will be fighting on two fronts, that gives us a better chance of success."

I had to admit that was a good argument.

"Now here is the battle plan," he got one of his datapads and brought up a hologram of the prison. "Fifty _Fearow _gunships will deploy from the fleet.

A cluster of _Fearow_ appeared on the holopad. "These gunships will be all the support you'll get, till you take the base. Establish a secure presence in the base and reinforcements and air support will be sent. Any questions?"

"Just one sir," I said "Are there any towns nere why that might have civilians."

"Only one, the prison is half a click from a town called Twinleaf Town."

**Present Time**

"Coming up on the prison in fifteen seconds." our pilot called to us.

"Alright," I said, "wingsuits ready, prepare to bail out."

The Type 5 _Dragonite_ wingsuit made getting to the ground a lot easier. Parachutes had now become backup, encase the wingsuits failed.

"Ten sec-, WHAT THE HELL?" the co-pilot screamed.

I rushed to the cockpit, just in time to see one of our _Fearows_ get hit. The gunship catch fire before exploding. An orange beam shot up and hit another gunships; destroying it.

"Hyper Beams." I yelled, "Bailout bailout!

The hatch opened and we jumped out. As I glided out, I turned and looked back at the _Fearow, _as it was destroyed by a Hyper Beam_._

Talk about close.

"Deploy Charizards." I ordered through the coms. I gripped a pokeball from my belt and released Charizard. Several of my comrades did the same around me. Charizards had become powerful allies during the war, they were used for air support and live flamethrowers. Few enemies could with stand their flames.

The ground came into view and so did the prison. A we got closer; several of my men and Charizards were zapped by electric attacks, coming for the prison's walls.

"Get to the ground," I ordered, "We're easy target in the air."

We landed down by the wall of the prison, near the main gate. A demolition team was already planting explosion on the gate.

"Ready when you are sir." one of them said.

I nodded, "Blow it."

The gate flew apart as the explosives detonated.

"Alright, move in."

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Taking the base wasn't to difficult. There were few guards and security pokemon; in which most surrendered after we broke through the gate. The ones that didn't, we quickly took care of.

The prisoners had been release and were flooding the courtyard of the prison. Some looked happy that we had come, while others just looked plain tired. I searched the crowd looking for Brock, but it was impossible with this many people.

"Lieutenant Ketchum." a corporal ran up to me. "Captain Oak has asked that you come with me to Twinleaf Town. We have the town surrounded and now we are checking the houses for ASHR soldiers."

"O.K., lead the way."

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Fifteen minutes later I was in Twinleaf Town. Gary was sitting on the hood of a Humvee, looking at the crowd of civilians that had been rounded up in the town square. I was about to talk to him, before the sound of yelling caught my attention.

"Let go of me you URP thugs." yelled a girl's voice. Out of a house right next to me, two soldiers were pulling a girl out of the house. Each one had one of her arms held, as they tried to pull her out, but she was putting up a fight.

"Hey," I yelled, "let her go."

I walked up to them to get a better look, but stopped dead in my tracks. That girl looked very familiar. She was a bluenette and was several inches shorter than me, but...it couldn't.

"Dawn?"

The girl looked up at me and gasped.

"Ash."

**A/N: Sorry this chapter sucked. I'm having a bit of a dry spell. If you have any good ideas for my story, please PM them to me. Later.**


	5. OC Form

**OC Form**

**Name:**

**Gender:**

**Age: (20 to 30)**

**Class: (Soldier, Civilian, etc.)**

**Rank: (If soldier)**

**Side: (URP, ASHR, OIF, INU, or neutral)**

**History: (Pre-war and up till this point)**

**Appearance: (eye color, hair color, body shape, height, etc.)**

**Clothes:**

**One Companion Pokémon:**

**Romance: (Optional)**

**Extra:**

**A/N: If you have a OC in mind, don't be shy about sending them in. Accepting OC's till Jan. 10, 2013. Later**


	6. Chapter 3

**A/N: Check out the poll on my profile**

**Location: Twinleaf Town, ASHR controlled territory**

"Dawn please...look at me."

After the URP soldiers released her, I brought her back to her home. She hadn't said a word or looked at me since realizing who I was. What was I suppose to do?

"Dawn look at me." I said again a little more forceful.

She slow turned and looked at me. She hadn't changed much over the years, same bluenette hair, same face; just older.

"You don't understand Ash," she looked away from me again, "All this time, I thought you were dead. Instead you're URP soldier." She began to cry.

"Please don't cry Dawn." I placed my hand on her shoulder, but she shook it off before turning back to face, with teary eyes.

"Do know how hard this war has been on Sinnoh? Barely anything is the same as it was ten years ago. All my Pokémon and friends here got drafted. Kenny, Barry, even Zoey had to join had to join the mother left to be a medical nurse in Hoenn. But, then I find out one of my oldest friends, is not only alive, but a soldier in the URP military!"

Dawn went into another round of tears, that just made me feel even worst.

"Dawn listen to me," I placed both my hands on her shoulders; She tried to shrug them off but I held on firmly , "listen to me."

She finally stopped and looked at me.

"I'm sorry for all the pain you've gone through. Its be rough every where; everyone is in a sorry state."

"Why did you become a soldier," she finally asked, lookin me straight in the eye.

I thought on it a moment. Why am I a soldier?

"I didn't have a choice," I finally answered, "When I turned eighteen I didn't have anything else to do. Pokémon training doesn't exist anymore, and it was either I get drafted or my Pokémon. So I decided if my Pokémon had to go, so did I."

Dawn had a expression on her face that I couldn't quiet read. Sadness? Pitty? Understanding? Shock?

I grabbed a dishcloth from the table and began to wipe the tears from her eyes.

"You know I hate it when you cried." I said.

"You always helped me feel better." she before forming a smile on her lips. It was a nice to see the familiar smile again.

"Dawn...I wish this war had never happened. I really do, this war has changed the world for the worst. Pokémon aren't treated like thinking creatures anymore, just war machines. Both of us have lost a lot of our friends. I don't know if their dead or not."

Dawn turned and looked away from me, as if ashamed.

"Ash what ha-."

The front door of the house flung wide open and a URP soldier stumbled in. He was grasping for air and looked scared.

"Lieutenant Ketchum..huph...huph..sir!" he gasped, "we have to leave now!"

I jumped up from my seat, "Why, whats going on?"

"One of our Wingull caught a large ASHR force moving this way. They out number us three to one and the General has ordered a full retreat."

"What about the prisoners?"

"They're getting as many as they can back to the fleet by _Fearows,_ but we have to leave now."

I turned to look at Dawn, she had concern in her eyes.

"Get to the Humvees," I told the soldier, "tell everyone to load us and ready to leave in five mikes."

"Yes sir," he saluted before rushing out the door.

"I better get going." I said turning back to Dawn.

"I guess your right," she said looking down at the floor, "Ash...all these years...I never told you tha-."

"Ash, hostiles in coming!" I heard Gary yell from outside, "get your out here now!"

"Dawn," I said looking straight into her eyes, "hide somewhere safe, goodbye."

I turned and ran out the door, and onto the front lawn. A Humvee with its passenger side open was parked right outside the house. I jumped into the seat and slammed the door shut as the Humvee sped forward. Gary was at the wheel.

"We need to get on a _Fearow, _and get out of Sinnoh." he said without taking his eyes off the road.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

After a high-speed and bumpy ride in the Humvees, we arrived at the extraction point. The place was in chaos. Soldiers were scrambling to get their gear and supplies loaded. Anything that was to big or heavy to move, was being destroyed.

Gary and me got out of the Humvee and walked up to a gunship that was loading up. A young officer was yelling orders to the men before seeing. He quickly turned and saluted.

"Sir," he saluted Gary, "Lt. Nightrn."

"Whats our status?" Gary asked.

"The ASHR forces should be here in about fifteen minutes, but luckily at this rate we'll be out of here in seven minutes. Only three _Fearow _left before all prisoners are extracted."

"Good." Gary said as we walked away towards a waiting gunship.

"Well this "invasion" was one big flop." Gary cussed before kicking the dirt, "General Crosby isn't going to be happy."

"No...no he isn't." I said.

But I really just hoped Dawn was ok...

**A/N: Sorry for the short chapter. A little pearlshipping for the fans, but this ff with feature all three shippings. Review, favorite, or follow. Later.**


	7. Chapter 4

**Location: URP aircraft carrier ****_Blastoise_**

"Do you have any idea, how pissed off the President is?" General Redfern almost shouted.

"Yes sir," Gary and I said in unison, both standing at attention.

"You were told to capture that prison and set up a hard piont for an invasion. Instead you had to retreat all the way back to this ship!"

"To be fair sir," Gary said. "The ASHR force that was closing in on us, outnumbered us three to one. If we hadn't retreated, many of the unarmed prisoners would have been killed; along with all of my men. Retreating was our only option."

"That may be, but this failed act has given us more trouble then we had before. The Orange Islands Federation is seriously thinking about giving its support to the ASHR."

"But sir," I stepped forwad. "The OIF is neutral in the war."

"Thats what they want everyone to think, but thats not completely true. Intel believes that they have been secretly supporting the ASHR. Now that the whole world know about our failed invasion, the ASHR is calling it "continued URP aggresion". If we have to fight the OIF and ASHR, we could loose this war."

"What do you want us to do?" I asked.

"Nothing now. I'm waiting for word from President Croby. Till then, you're dismissed."

"Sir." Gary and me saluted and walked out the room.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXX**

We walked down the hallway side by side, but parted as a team of security Magnemite floated past us.

"So you talked to Dawn." Gary said, breaking the silence.

"Mhmm."

"How is she doing?"

"Well, she doesn't hold the URP in high regards."

"Who can blame her? We did kinda capture her town."

"For like fifteen minutes."

"You know, she asked me a question that I didn't know how to answer exactly."

"What was it?"

"She asked me why I was a soldier, why was I fighting."

"And you didn't know how to answer that?" Gary looked at me with disbalief.

"No."

"You and I are soldiers, because thats who we are. Thats all we can be."

"We were pokemon trainers once, we had a future."

"Thats was then, this is now. Half of my pokemon were sent of and killed. The rest I haven't hear from in years. You know that several of your pokemon are K.I.A. and probaly Pikachu too."

He didn't have time to react before I punched him in the stomach. He wrapped his arms around his midsection and fell on his knees.

"You don't know that!" I yelled bearing down at him.

Gary coughed and slowly stood up. "Sorry." he said in a low tone.

I turned around and stormed off.

So what if Pikachu has been listed as M.I.A. for two years, it doesn't mean he's dead.

I walked down the hall and up the stairs to the deck. I looked out across the deck at the crewman and Pokemon at work. Machoke and Machop were doing excircises with the soldiers. Aircraft and flying Pokemon flew over head.

I thought back to Dawn's question and Gary's answer. Was Gary right? Was being a soldier all I could be in life?"

**A/N: Sorry guys, I have to cut this chapter short. I'm very busy, and I just wanted to give you guys something to read. BTW I have a poll on my profile for you guys to checkout. Later.**


	8. Chapter 5

**Location: URP aircraft carrier ****_Blastoise_**

After my "incident" with Gary, I returned to my barracks. Being an officer allowed me my own barracks and privacy.

I walked over to my desk and picked up my datapad. Instead of checking my mission logs, I looked up the news.

Most of the news on the war, was from Unova news stations. Reporters from Unova were the only people allowed to enter both URP and ASHR territories.

I brushed through a few of the news stations, till I came to my favorite one. I tapped the latest news video and waited for it to play.

"Breaking new on the Regions Civil War," the news lady, Susan Law reported. "Surprise attack on southern Sinnoh by URP forces."

Footage of the prison we had raided appeared, only this time it was swarming with ASHR soldiers. Soldiers, along with Pokemon, walked around the courtyard; checking cells and clearing out rubble.

"A URP strike force, numbering around two hundred to three hundred, attack this war prison located south of Twinleaf Town. The strike team flew in from the sea and dropped in on the prison. An estimated fifty ASHR soldier and Pokemon were killed in the attack, and about seventy-five wounded."

The scene changed showing a long line of body bags. Medic treated the lightly wounded soldiers, while the more critical were carried off on stretchers.

"After the prison was captured, the URP forces captured the local town of Twinleaf; located just north of the prison. There were no civilian casualties, but citizens were forced to leave their homes and were rounded up in the center of town."

A middle-aged man appeared on scene. "They forced me from my house and herded me along with my neighbors to the center of town. It was the most humiliating and scary time in my life."

Susan Law appeared again. "URP soldiers were however, forced to leave the Sinnoh region when the ASHR sent a large force of nine-hundred soldier to drive off the invaders. The URP retreated from the town and prison, and were able to transport all war prisoners with them. But this attack has stirred up more trouble for the URP, then they expected. When news spread of the attack, Orange Islands Federation Co President Tim Garth made this announcement."

The scene changed to show the Co President standing in front of a crowd. "Just hours ago, a peaceful part of the Sinnoh region, was attacked by armed forces of the United Regions Power. This was no doubt an attempt to for a full-scale invasion of Sinnoh. The President of the Allied Sinnoh Hoenn Republic, Matthew Bakers, has asked for the Orange Islands Federation's support. The OIF has been neutral since the war began, but I am starting to believe that this war is fought because of URP aggression. So I am issuing a warning; if the URP do not withdraw troops from the Hoenn regions in two weeks, the OIF will give its aid to the ASHR and declare war on the URP."

I closed the video and sat there. Man...we were in trouble.

"Lt. Ketchum," the General's called over the intercoms, "report to the command center, ASAP."

I stood up; best not to keep the General waiting.

**XXXXXXXXXXX**

"Have you seen the news?" General Redfern asked.

"Yes sir," me and Gary said, sitting across the table from him.

"Well then you'll know why this mission is important."

"Mission, sir?" Gary questioned.

"Yes Captain Oak," He leaned forward. "Tell me, what kind of training did you receive?"

"Multiple ones, demolition, intellegence, armed combat, etc. Why?"

Instead of answering he turned to me. "And you Lieutenant Ketchum?"

"Demolition, small and heavy arms combat, marksman, hand to hand combat, amphibious as-."

"Thats the one I'm looking for." he cut me off.

"Amphibious assault, sir?"

"Yes," he turned back to Gary. "Was that one of your etc's, Captain?"

"Yes sir."

"Good, because y'all's next mission will have a large amount of amphibious assault."

"What is it?"

**XXXXXXXXXXXX**

**Location: URP submarine, Orange Islands Federation controlled waters**

There is a fine line between crazy and brilliant, and this plan was treading on that line. It could benefit us, or blow up in our face.

"Submarine surfacing in ten seconds," one of the sub technicians said.

A couple of seconds later I felt the sub rock, as we surfaced.

"Have they picked us up?" I asked.

"No sir, our spie Dewgongs haven't picked up any activity."

"Good," I turned on my headset. "Gary, sub one is in position. How is sub two?"

"Sub two is in position, ready to go."

"Already, Bravo Team moving." I turned off the headset. "Willow, let's go."

"Roger."

When General Redfern had asked me to choose the second member of Bravo Team, I had only had one person in mind. Private Jack Willow. He may still be a private, but he was an expert amphibious assault soldier.

"Open the hatch," I told the technician.

The hatch hissed, as it opened. I grabbed my gear and climbed up the ladder. The air was nice and cool outside, the moon was hidden by clouds; perfect weather for this mission.

I had my wet suit and air tank strapped on good. Every thing checks out.

"O.K. lets check to the beach."

"Any reports of enemy Pokemon in the water?" Willow asked.

"Our Dewgongs haven't picked up anything, no Pokemon or mines, so we should be safe in the water."

With that off our chest, we slid off the submarine and into the water.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

"Lets head up that small stream."

After a quick swim from the sub, Willow and me arrived at the beach. From the water; I scout the shore for hostiles, but it was deserted. Thats when I found the stream. It led inland, and was deep enough for us to dive, if we needed to hide.

We continued up the stream, wadding through the water that went up to our chests. We had our weapons raised, each armed with a suppressed sniper and sub-machine gun.

I turned my headset back on, "Gary, we're heading up a small stream. Where are you?"

"On top of a ridge overlooking the target building. Just keep going down that stream, it leads to the building."

Willow and me wadded farther up the stream, untill the target building came into view. The President's office building.

"Ketchum stop." Gary said.

I raised my fist and Willow stopped.

"Whats up?"

"I got you and Willow on thermo, and twenty plus footsoldiers around the building."

I pulled my thermo goggles over my head, and sure enough there were guards around the office building. Each one-armed with an assault rifle. There were also a couple of teams of Mightyena patrolling as well.

"Got them." Willow said.

"The HVTs?"

"Yep."

I turned to look in the direction he was looking, and spotted the co Presidents at a window.

"Gary, I've got both Presidents in sight. Big window in the center of the building."

"Roger, got them. Begin surveillance."

I turned on my PSD, Penetrate Surveillance Device, on my wrist and aimed it at the window. The PSD could listen in on people talking through rock, metal, wood, etc.

"We can't be to hasty." the voice of Tara Simmons said.

"Tara, you can't keep the OIF out of war forever." Tim Garth replied. "Just sign the paper, and we will be allies to the ASHR."

"We agreed on a two-week waiting period."

"Oh please, the URP are to prideful, they won't leave Hoenn."

"You don't know that."

President Garth sighed, "So you will not sign the paper."

"No."

"Then I'll have to persuade you. General please come in."

"What?" she questioned.

A third figure appeared at the window.

"Gary, are you seeing this." I said, looking a the third person.

"It's General Gremory."he stated.

General Loki Gremory of the Allied Sinnoh Hoenn Republic, highest ranking general after General Palmore. What was he doing here.

"Mr. and Madame President." Gremory bowed. "I have come to persuade you to join the ASHR in our fight against the URP."

"And how do you plan on doing that?"

"Show her Mr. President."

Garth reached into he's jacket and pulled out a pistol. He loaded a clip in it and pointed at his fellow president.

"Tim what are you doing." she said, shocked.

"If you die, then I won't need your signature on the agreement paper."

She had a look of shock and fear on her face, "Everyone will know it was you."

"No, I'll blame it on the URP soldiers outside," He turned and looked out the window straight at where I was at. "The ones listening in on us right now."

As soon as he said that, he fired the weapon. The shot hit the madame president in the gut, send her falling backwards.

Garth placed the pistol back in his jacket, before turning to General Gremory. "Capture them before they escape."

I turned off the surveillance and turned to Willow. "Lets go."

Just then a pain shot through my arm. I looked down to see a perfect size bullet hole in my arm, blood already flowing.

"There they are," I turned to see some guards heading our way. "Kill them."

Another guard fired his pistol, sending another round through my leg. I yelled in pain and fell to the ground.

"Sir," Willow yelled firing his sub-machine gun at the guards.

"Get out of here." I ordered.

"But si-."

"Now!"

He got to his feet and jumped into the water.

A pair of Mightyena rushed forward and sank their teeth into my arms, before pinning them to the ground.

"Well well well, what do we have here?" a mocking voice said.

I opened my eyes through the pain, to see General Gremory standing over.

"Take him to a cell and find the other ones."

**A/N: Ash got captured, oh no. Whats going to happen to him? We will find out next chapter. BTW what do you guys think of the new story cover, I think it fits the story perfectly. Review, follow, or add to favorite. Later.**


	9. Chapter 6

**A/N: I do not own Pokemon.**

_Pow!_

My head was forced to one side, as another punch tore across my face. I coughed and spat out blood, before looking back at my interrogators. The two ASHR soldiers, had been using me as a punching bag for half an hour.

"Ready to talk now, you URP scum?" one asked, cracking his knuckles.

I coughed a little. "Up yours."

The second guy growled, before punching me in the stomach again. The impact sent me into another round of bloody coughs.

"Maybe we should get the security Magnemite. Their shock should loosen his tongue."

I glared up at them. They were beating the tar out of me, but at least they weren't using a Machoke or Machamp.

I prepared myself as the interrogator pulled back his arm for another blow, but stopped when the door to the room opened.

General Loki Gremory stepped through the door. "Don't hit him again. I want to talk to him alone, so leave us."

The two men saluted and hurried out the door, but not without shooting me death glares.

General Gremory turned to look at me with a blank look on his face. He may have been second in command under General Palmore, but he was the most feared soldier in the ASHR military. Gremory had been leading the ASHR defense on the frontlines. He was the reason many of our boys didn't come home.

He continued studying me with an expressionless face. He reached into his uniform pocket and pulled out a pair of dog tags; my dog tags.

Gremory rolled them through his fingers. "So you are First Lieutenant Ash Ketchum?" He stated it, more than he asked it.

"So what if I am?" I answered, glaring into his eyes.

He smiled. "No reason. I was just trying to start a conversation. If you don't know who I am, I'm General Loki Gremory; leader of ASHR forces in the field I coughed and spat some more blood on the ground. "So are you going to finish were they left off and try to get me to talk?"

"No."

No?

"I'm know your type. You would rather take a beating from a Onix, then spill information."

I looked back down at the floor. "How did you know?"

"Know what?"

"How did you know about my strike team. How did you know were we would be and when?"

His smile grew wider. "I have my ways, and that's all you need to know. I would be more worried about myself, if I was you."

"Why?"

"Have you ever heard of Infierno Agujero?"

Chills ran down my spine. Infierno Agujero was the worst fear for any prisoner of war. The maximum security prison was a Hell hole, that made the prison we'd taken look like a play pen. Infierno Agujero was located in the heart of ASHR controlled territory. If you didn't die of starvation and escaped, you wouldn't make it very far. The URP had tried to capture it in the past, but never succeeded.

"You are not going to send me there. I'd rather die right here and now."

"That's what President Garth wanted to do. He wanted to have you executed, but I talked him out of it. You would be much more productive as a labor worker, working at Infierno Agujero. Your knowledge will die with you." His smile widened some more. "The OIF is sending ten thousand soldiers to Hoenn. Soon this war will be over, and the URP destroyed. An eye for an eye." He turned his back to me. "Enjoy the rest of your life, as best you can Lieutenant Ketchum." With those words he walked out the room.

**XXXXXXXXX**

The following day I was loaded onto a transport ship. The guards chained me to the wall in the dark cargo hold of the ship. I don't know how long I was down there. All I could sense, was the constant rocking of the ship. From what I could tell, someone would come down each day, while I was sleeping and leave me a cup of water and salted meat.

Fourteen meals were left, till the ship stopped. The constant swaying of the ship had stopped completely, which meant one thing. We had arrived.

**A/N: Sorry for the short chapter, but school has been slowing me down. I also want to work more on my Yugioh GX fanfiction. I won't abandon this story, so don't worry. I'll just not update on it as much. Please add to favorites, follow, and review!**

**Also, if you're a fan of Yugioh GX, you may be interested in my February 2013 Yugioh GX contest. Visit my Yugioh GX story or profile for more information. Later.**


	10. Reunion and Plan

**Disclaimer: I do not own Pokémon or any of its characters. All OC's belong to me and a few from several other authors.**

**A/N: Sorry for any grammar or spelling errors. An edited version will be up soon.**

**Over two months?! Really Hodge! Are you that lazy? Sorry guys. School, writers block, and gaming kept me away from writing. Hope this extra long chapter makes up for it. Relax and read.**

"Prisoner 622 step forward!" the Warden shouted.

I hesitated for a split second before stepping out from the long line of prisoners. The Warden looked up from his clipboard and walked down the line. He stopped right in front of me and gave me a cruel grin.

"So you're the new prisoner that arrived yesterday?" he asked, looking me up and down. "A Ash Ketchum is? From the records I have on you, it says you rank as a first lieutenant."

"Yes sir," I told him, keeping a neutral face. Best not show this guy I had a fear or weakness.

The Warden nodded. "Judging from your accent, you're a Kantonian. Let me be the first in welcoming you to your new home. Welcome to Infierno Agujero Lieutenant Ketchum. What do you think of the ASHR's maximum security prison for POWs?

I turned my head to the side and glanced at the landscape. Barren waste lands and rugged mountains filled my eyes. The rugged terrain surrounded a town size prison of bunkhouses and underground mines. A chain link fence and active mine field made up the perimeter. All in all it was exactly like the stories had said it was.

"Impressive," I finally replied, bringing my eyes back to the warden.

"You damn right it's impressive." He reached into coat pocket and pulled out an Orange Islander Cigar. "No one has every escaped from my prison." He stuck the cigar in his mouth and lit it with a lighter. The warden took a long drag before blowing out a puff. "And no one ever will."

He took a few more puffs before flicking the cigar away. "Alright," he said, blowing out the last of the smoke. "We have had a nice little chat, but it's time for you and your fellow POWs to go to work."

I looked over my shoulders at the grim-looking prisoners before turning back. "What kind of work?"

The Warden grinned. "Well a war doesn't run itself now does it? As a way of repaying for you sins against the ASHR, you're going to work your fingers to the bone in the bone in the mines. Digging the precious metals that with help us win this war." He motioned the armed guards behind him. "Get this group to mines."

The head guard saluted. "Yes sir." He ordered the other guards to surround us and another to push me back in line.

"Now march you URP dogs! Move it!" The head guard to the point of the group, while the other marched to either sides of us. Everyone of them was armed with an assault rifle pf the "Beedrill" series.

We marched in a single file line, at a steady jog. After jogging for several minutes, we stopped in front of a giant iron hatch in the side of a hill. Two armed guards stood at either sides of the door.

"A fresh batch of the mines, sir?" one of the guards asked.

The head guard nodded. "Twenty fresh workers."

"Good thing too." another one of the entrance guards replied. "We lost eight more workers in a cave collapse yesterday. You ready to herd them in sir?"

"Yes, open the gate."

The entrance guard pounded the door with his fist and yelled for someone inside to open the doors. I could hear the sound of bolts being pulled out and the iron doors slowly creaked open.

"Say goodbye to sunlight," I heard someone behind me mutter.

I turned around and looked at a grim-faced middle-aged man. He had his eyes on the ground as he continued speaking. "The last time I was down there, I was there for a month."

"Hey you stupid dogs!" the head guard yelled. "Quit standing around looking like lazy Miltank and start marching!"

I tore my eyes from the grim-faced man as we began marching again into the black mouth of the mine. I glanced over shoulder as the iron doors closed behind us with a loud groan.

* * *

My first week down in the mines was absolute Tauros crap. As soon as we entered the mine, we were given a pickaxe each and worked like animals.

The darkness and humid air was bad enough, but the guards up top were angels compared to the ones down here. Each one of the mine guards carried at leather whip, pistol, and electric probe. If a worked wasn't working hard enough or fast enough, they were whipped or shocked.

I was half way through my second week in "the Pitt" when I got my best break since I'd been captured.

We were working on a new tunnel in the mines, me, Demo, and an older man in his sixties. Demo was the closest thing I had to a friend in this prison. Demo had been in Infierno Agujero for three years, after he'd been captured during the Ever Grande Campaign. He was ten years older than me, but he'd shown me the ropes when I got here.

"Damn rock," Demo swore as he clipped away at the tunnel entrance. "And we're the ones who have to do it."

"Hey!" a guard walking by said. "Less talking more working. We don't feed you so you can sit around and be social. I want to hear metal on rock."

"One meal a day of stale bread and salt meat isn't enough to snack on," Demo muttered under his breath after the guard was out of ear shot.

"Stop complaining Demo," I said. "I would rather do this then choke on coal dust in the lower levels." Just as I finished speaking; the old man next to me growl as his pickaxe got stuck in the rock.

"Damn it," he said through gritted teeth, as he struggled to free the tool.

He tugged for a few seconds before stopping. "One of you boys mind giving me a hand."

"Sure old man." Demo dropped his pickaxe and walked over to the older guy. The man stepped back as Demo grabbed the handle and started pulling. "son of a gun, it's in there good." He grunted as the pickaxe slowly began to slide out of the rock.

"There you go," he sighed with relief as the tool gave way. He twirled the pickaxe in his hand before handing it to the old man.

"Thank you," he gave a slight bow. "I don't know what the guards wou-." his sentence was cut short , as a softball sized chunk of rock broke from the ceiling and fell on his head. He fell to the ground like a sack of potatoes.

"Crap!" I dropped my tool and rushed over to the old man's side. A trail of blood was running freely down one side of his face. His eyes were closed, but his breathing seemed fine.

"You, Prisoner 622."

I looked over my shoulder and found the guard from earlier standing over me.

"Get this old dog to the Doc. He's down on Level Three."

I grabbed the old man's arm and draped it over my shoulder. Demo was about to grab the man's other arm, but was stopped by the guard.

"Only one of you needs to drag him. You, Prisoner 1344, will keeping chipping away. This delay is slowing progress."

Demo gave the guard a murderous look before glancing at me. I shrugged and began dragging the old man down the tunnel towards the lift. Once there I pried open the rusty doors of the old elevator and pulled the old man inside. I sat him down against the wall and pressed the Level Three button.

The Doc was the man in charge of taking care of the wounded and sick workers in the mines. I'd never met him before, but ever worker thought highly of him.

The lift came to a shaky stop and I dragged the old man out as the door slid open. The old man began mumbling jibberes as I followed the red arrow pointing towards the medical bay. Light flooded out from a door in the side of the tunnel, with a red cross hanging over the door.

"Hey Doc," I yelled banging on the door. "I got a man hurt real bad out here. He needs help."

"Hold your Ponyta! I'm coming!" a deep voice called. The door shook as the locks were undone and the door opened.

A man in his late twenties or early thirties appeared. He had familiar looking spiky brown hair and tan skin.

It couldn't be...

"Brock?" I asked looking at the man in the dirty white doctor coat.

"Yes? Who are..." His eyes widened and he took a few steps back. "Ash, is that you?"

I smiled and laughed. "Yep Brocko, it's me. The one and only Ash Ketchum. Where the Hell have you been?"

* * *

"So you've been here all this time?"

I was sitting on a bench watching Brock bandage the old man's head. Brock said the man only had a minor concussion and would be o.k.

"Yep," Brock said, as he washed the blood off his hands at the sink. He wiped his hands off on a white towel and sat down in a chair across from me. "In the early days of the war, during the Ever Grande Campaign, my squad was surrounded and we were forced to surrender. This is the third prison I've been sent to. Since I was medic, the ASHR thought I'd be very useful in helping them take care of the prisoners of war." He hesitated a minute before continuing. "So how is my family?"

I felt like the temperature in the room dropped ten degrees.

"Last time I saw them, they were worried sick about you. Your mom and dad don't have a clue where you're at. Your little brother Forrest joined the URP marines a couple of months ago; I heard. Needless to say, they think your dead."

Brock nodded grimly. "That's what I thought. I thought I was going to have to stay here till one of the sides finally won, but it looks like the ASHR may come out on top. So I'm going to move on to plan B."

"Plan B?" I asked curiously. "What's plan B?"

"Well you see," he reached and grabbed an empty water bottle by his feet. "I was thinking of a way to get everyone out of this damn place."

"What?!" I looked over my shoulder at the door to make sure it was closed before turning back. "Are you planning a prison break? An uprising?"

He nodded. "I have been cooking up one for the last five months, but I've been a little hesitate. But now that your here; I think we can this thing off."

"Why do I make a difference?"

"Because," Brock said, fiddling with the empty water bottle in his hands. "You've had a lot more military training than me. You could lead this rebellion. What rank are you?"

"Lieutenant. First lieutenant."

"He's a Colonel," Brock pointed to a man sleeping in a bed in the far corner of the room, "But he's blind in one eye and has a bad limp in his left leg. Out of the three thousand of us here, your the highest ranking and most capable leader."

"Brock this is the most fortified war prison in the world. Five hundred armed guards, human and Pokémon, guarding three thousand unarmed prisoners. We may outnumber them, but they would still chew us to pieces. But..."

That caught Brock's attention. "But what?" he asked.

_I'm so going to regret this. _"But even if we have a chance. Even a sliver of a chance, I'd rather take it and die trying to escape; then die in this dark hole." I wiped my sweaty forehead and let out a sigh. "So what's the plan?"

Brock gave me a half-hearted smile. "I hope you don't think it's suicide." He grabbed a broken stick and began doodling in the dirt. "There is two exits from the mine. The main entrance and the railway. The railway is the key..."

* * *

**A/N: Cliffhangerrrr! Hey guys what's going on? Again, sorry for the long delay. Thanks to Summer Break coming up, I'm going to have a lot of time to update my stories. **

**I though about making this chapter five thousand words long, but I nearly hate writing that much. So you'll have to settle for two thousand for now.**

**I can't say when the next chap with be up. It'll come when it comes. Please leave a review, favorite, and follow so I know you guys like my story. It'll motivate me to write better. Later.**


	11. Memorial Day Special

**A/N: Here is a poem I found online and I thought it was perfect for Memorial Day. The poem is b SSgt. Scott E Hilligoss.**

* * *

**_The Soldiers Life"_**

**_The soldiers life is not for all A soldier must be willing to give his all He is overworked and underpaid A truer patriot was never made Ready to go at any time Wherever there is trouble or the first sign His courage and honor are unsurpassed Ready and willing to complete the task Travelling to lands both near and far He stands his post and looks at the stars Wondering what he might have done If he had not chosen to carry a gun Remember the next time that you are driving by And see the flag flying proud and high That somewhere out there a soldier stands Weary and cold in a foreign land Protecting our country from our foes Standing tall and proud come rain or snow._**

**_Author: SSgt. Scott E Hilligoss_**

* * *

**A/N: Next chapter will be out later. Happy Memorial Day!**


	12. Great Escape

**Disclaimer: I do not own Pokemon**

**A/N: SUMMMERRR! Yeah! No school for two and a half months and lots of time to update my stories. Enjoy.**

_**Warning: The following chapter contains blood, violence, and language.**_

* * *

**Location: ASHR war prison, Infierno Agujero**

"There's no turning back now. You all realize that right?"

Everyone in the room nodded before Brock continued. "Good, the plan will be set in motion tomorrow. Roland."

"Yes sir," one of Brock's medical assistants asked.

"Go report to the other groups and make sure they're ready and know their part. The rest of you, go to your barracks. I don't want to raise the guards attention."

One by one the other prisoners got up from their seats and filed out of the room; leaving just Brock and me.

"Well," Brock said looking down at a pile of papers covering his desk. " I guess I won't need these any more." He crunched the papers into a ball and threw them into the trash can.

"Do you think anyone going to sell us out?" I asked out of the blue.

Brock seemed startled before reclaiming his neutral expression. "I don't believe so. Everyone's tired of this place and we're all as close as brothers." He took a deep breath before continuing. "Now you better get to your bed. You're playing an important role in all of this."

I nodded. "Alright," I gave him a small wave. "Night man."

* * *

**The Next Day**

"Alright, we only have one shot at this. So no screw ups. We work fast and get this done." I looked at Brock and the other prisoners. They nodded.

"The guard is coming." one of the men on watch said.

"Alright let's get out of this Hellhole. Get in position." I ordered.

The men spread out and went back to digging as if nothing had happened. Brock and me stood facing each other in the center of the area as the guard reached the scene. He looked around the area before resting his eyes on us. "Hey, what the Hell are two doing?" he yelled as he walked towards us.

I gave Brock the nod. "Hey lines for eyes. You're the one who's been swiping the food and water." I stepped up and shoved Brock. He stumbled back, but was able to keep his balance.

"What the Hell are talking about Ketchum! Are you calling me a thief?!"

"Ya damn right!" I pulled back my right arm and threw a punched into the left side of Brock's face. The force of the punch sent Brock falling back.

"Dammit!" the guard yelled as he rushed up to me and grabbed me by the collar of my shirt. "You know the rules dog, no fighting!"

"Get your hands off my friend." The guard turned around to find Brock already standing up. A small trail of blood ran from the corner of his mouth. "I said get your hands off my friend!" Brock pulled back his arm and sent a punch right in the guard's mid section.

The guard had a look of shock on his face as he recovered from the blow. "Why you son of a bitch." He grabbed the riot club from his belt smacked Brock across the face with it. "I'm going to put you through Hell medic!" he yelled as he started beating him with the club.

'_Next move will change everything.' _I reached into my pocket and pulled out the five-inch long shiv. It had taken me days to find the material, but now it was time to be put to use. I gripped the weapon in my hand and lunged it into the back of the guard's head. It made a loud crack as the point broke through the man's skull. The guards arms went limp as I let go of the shiv and his life less body fell to the ground.

"Damn, there's no turning back now." one of the prisons said.

I helped Brock up before going over to the dead guard and ripped the keys from his belt. I raised the keys over my head and shook them. "The first step of our plan towards freedom! Capture the keys!"

"Hura!" the men yelled.

"Second step?" I asked.

"Kill the guards!"

I reached down and pulled the pistol from the guard's holster. "Follow me!" I yelled as I took off down the tunnel with the men right behind me.

_**BURR BURR BUURR!**_

Red alarms went off as we raced down the hall. The tunnel ahead was full of prisoners ganging up and killing the guards. The guards screamed for mercy, but were silenced as the prisoners stabbed them with rusty knives. Two guards, each armed with an assault rifle, burst from a side room a couple of yards ahead of me and began tearing through several of the prisoners closest to them. I quickly raise my pistol and sent a bullet through both guards' heads.

"Damn," Brock said as we continued on. "I didn't know you had such good aim."

"Thanks."

As we ran past the downed guards, I reached down and swiped an assault rifle from the floor and tossed it to Brock. Brock caught it and gave me a puzzled look.

"You know how to use that; right?"

He nodded. "Yeah but-."

"There's about to be a lot of killing and we need every gun we have. Now lets pick up the pace." Brock shouldered the rifle as I continued leading the group towards the elevator.

**Alert** **Alert.** a warning called through the intercoms.** Prisoner break on multiple levels. All guards report to your posts. This is not a drill, I repeat this is not a drill. Prisoner break on multiple levels.**

"Good," I said. "The first part of the plan is going according to plan." I looked over my shoulder as I ran. "Men to the elevator. Our freedom lays at the top!"

"HURA!"

"There it is!" Brock point towards the elevator that layed ahead of us.

"Alright I'll unlock the doors." I placed the key into the rusty lock and turned. The doors made a screeching noise as they slowly opened up.

"If everyone sticks to the plan; in should take five minutes for everyone to get to the top-level," Brock said. "We can only fit about seven of us in there at a time."

"Brock, me and you will go with the first group." I said as we stepped into the elevator. Five more men filed into the small room before I pressed the level one button. The elevator gave a jolt before moving upward.

"I hope the men on the top-level took care of the guards." I said.

"Me too," Brock replied. "I would hate for the doors to open and all we get is an assault rifle greeting."

The elevator moved upward for about half a minute before coming to a stop and the doors slowly opened.

"I'm glad the lower level made it!" a man ran up to us a we stepped out. I looked around and saw several guards laying dead on the ground with prisoners standing over them; celebrating their small victory.

"The the situation up here?" I asked.

"Sir," the man saluted. "We've killed all the guards on this level. They didn't stand a chance. The real problem was the Houndooms. Several men were burned to death by them, but we managed to killed them."

"Good," I turned to the men standing around. "Soldiers of the URP! We have completed the first two steps of the plan. What is step three?"

"Open the doors!" they shouted in response.

"Follow me." I yelled before running off towards the doors. I reviewed step three in my head. The main doors that we'd come down here in were out of the question. If we opened those doors, the ASHR would be ready to chew us to pieces as soon as we stepped out. Our only other choice was to use the side doors that shipped the precious metals out by railway. Even though they were less defended, the sad fact of the matter remained. We would lose many men.

The sight of the iron doors came into view and the prisoners charged past me and began pushing the doors.

"Come on boys," Demo yelled. "Push push. Our freedom and revenge waits on the other side of this door." The door and men groaned, but finally the giant iron doors slowly began moving outward. "Yes yes," Demo cried with joy as the doors burst opened and bright sunlight flooded the mines. "We made it, free-." Demo's sentence was cut short as his head exploded into pieces. The men gave startled cries as they too began to get cut down my bullets.

"Shit! Machine gun!" Brock yelled.

Brock, me, and several other men dove for cover behind the wall on either side of the doors; as bullets sailed through the door and into the mines. A bloody mess of bodies at the entrance was all that remained of our former comrades.

"Damn, what do we do now?" Brock said through gritted teeth.

"We stick to the plan. Those machine gun nests are stationed up high. We make a run for the train cars and use them for cover." I waited for the machine gun stop firing, a sign they were reloading, before making a wild dash out the doors. I didn't let my heels touch the ground until I slid behind the nearest train car, with Brock right beside me. The several men that followed us, made it half way out before being shock to death by some newly arrived Magnemite.

"Ash, security Magnemite!" Brock yelled.

"I see them." I quickly upholstered my pistol and shot down half a dozen of them, but more quickly too their places. "We can't stay here. We need to get some transportation and get the Hell out of here."

"But what about the other men?"

**"Attention all guards of Infierno Agujero. Security Houndoom and Magnemite have been sent into the mines. All able men report to the main door to the mines. Multiple teams will be sent in to exterminate rebelling POWs. Kill on sight any POWs." **The intercom went dead.

"Ash." Brock looked me straight in the eye. "We have to help them. Those bastards will kill every single one of them."

I shook my head. "We can't Brock. There's only two of us. We have to stick with the plan and find a way out of here. Maybe some of them will get lucky and slip away like us."

Brock looked at the ground and shook his head. "You're right, we can't do anything to help." He got to his feet and gave me a hand up. "Come on, the vehicle bay isn't far from here."

* * *

We snuck through the train yard before finally reaching the vehicle bay. Most of the guards had been sent out to deal with the rebellion, leaving only two standing in front of the building. I quickly kill the two with my pistol before hurrying to the door. It took both Brock and me to slide the door of the bay open. Inside was several destroyed Humvees and vehicle parts scattered the floor.

"They better have at least one vehicle that's got totally wrecked." I muttered.

"Hey look." Brock called.

I looked over at Brock who pulled a sheet off a pair of motorcycles. The two were dusty but looked like they were still in good shape.

"Nice find Brock. These will help us make a quick escape, but do you know how to drive one?"

"Don't worry about me." he said as he got on the motorcycle. "I'll manage."

"O.K then, let's get out of here." I mounted my bike and started the initiation. The bike roared to life as I twisted the handle. I switched gears and tore out the vehicle bay with Brock following behind.

_Step One, capture the keys. Step two, kill the guards. Step three, open the doors. Step four escape to the woods._

Will all the guards at the mines, the camp was completely deserted as we drove through. We tore from the camp to the main and kicked it up a gear. Since most of the prisoners were usually in the mines, there were no need for fences.

"Ha! We made it Brock! We're freed." My celebrating was cut short when I felt the force of an explosion right behind me. I was about to look behind me, but stopped when multiple explosion came all around me. My motorcycle groaned under the strains before finally sending me flying through the air and into the water of the river running parallel with the road.

As I hit the water, I heard the sound of helicopter blades and the murky images of an attack chopper as I sank into the water.

_Brock...no. _Everything faded to black.

* * *

When I came too I had some how made it back on shore. It was lying on my back, but I wasn't alone. Looking down on me was girl. She had my head in her lap and her lips were forming words, but I couldn't make them out. The girl looked my age, maybe a year or two younger. Light colored skin and long brown hair. And I knew exactly who she was.

"May..."

* * *

**A/N: Sorry about the last part of the chapter being sloppy. Sometimes I just don't know how to put it down in words.**

**Next order of business, I'm going to write two more chapters for this story before ending it. I mentioned this on my other story. I'm trying to finish all my older stories so I can work on some new ones.**

**I am planning on writing a sequel for this later on.**

**The next chapter will be...whenever? Please leave a review and follow/favorite if you like the story. Later readers.**


	13. Ending

**Disclaimer: I do not own Pokemon or Call of Duty. All Original Characters belong to their respected owners.**

**A/N: It's finally here, the last chapter of The Civil Wars. Thanks for all the support so far and please enjoy the chapter.**

* * *

**Hoenn Region: Unknown location**

I woke up several hours later in a dark room. It took me several seconds to realize where I was. The last thing I remember was a girl's face...May's face. But that could be right, she couldn't have saved me.

"Hello," I croaked, my throat sore. "Anyone there?"

I sat up just as the door opened, flooding the room with light. I shielded my eyes, but I could make out the silhouette someone standing in the door. "Good your awake," a girl's voice said. The girl switched on the lights and I lowered my hand. The girl smiled. "It's been a long time Ash Ketchum."

There was no doubt about it, it was May Maple. One of my travel companions when I was in the Hoenn region. She looked the same, except her hair was longer and her body had matured...a lot.

"May...wha-...how...what's going on?"

She sat down on the bed next to me. "I found you washed up on the shore near my house. It wasn't easy getting you here, but I managed."

"Wait I'm in Petalburg City?" If that was true, I had washed twenty miles down the river. How was I still alive.

"Yeah. You were unconscious for three days. I thought about getting you a doctor, but yesterday I found out you're a wanted man." She lowered her eyes. "You're a URP soldeir from the war prison."

I gulped. "You know about that? How?"

"A group of ASHR soldiers from the prison came through looking for escapes. Actually only one person escaped alive. All the other prisoners are dead."

It felt like a thousand knives had been stabbed into me at once. Only one escaped alive. That meant Brock and all the others were dead. I place both hands on my face. I felt really sick.

"Ash, are you alright?" May asked softly.

I removed my hands and took a deep breath. "I'll be fine. I just can't believe I was the only one. Are you sure no one else made it out?"

May nodded. "It was on the news. Every prisoner was executed and only one person made it out alive."

"But how would the-." I stopped when a loud crash erupted. The bedroom window scattered and gas grenades hit the floor.

"What the Hell." I yelled. Had the ASHR soldiers found me?

"Ash." May said, fear visible in her voice.

"It's ok!" I yelled as the gas hit my nose and everything became fuzzy. "It's ok..."

* * *

"Ash wake up. Come on man, wake up!"

Slowly opened my eyes. "May?"

"Do I look like a cute brunette," an annoyed looking Gary Oak asked. "or was that gas a lot stronger than I thought."

"Where are we? Where is May?" I looked around frantically.

"Whoa whoa, easy Ketchum. We're on a _Fearow _heading back home."

I nodded. "Where's May?"

"We left her there. I was leading the team that was sent to rescue you. We picked up your tracking chip. The one they have implanted in our arms. It started going off when you were in Petalburg City. The General sent a small team and we saved your ass." He gave a cocky grin. "You're welcome."

"Where are we going?"

"I told you, home. The war is almost over. We have a new little toy to test on the ASHR."

Home. I was ready to go home...

* * *

The bomb was dropped a month later. For four years the URP had secretly been building the atomic bomb. The ASHR and OIF had all but defeated us when we dropped it. Kanto and Johto were surrounded and the enemy was ready to invade. Our only hope was the drone that had secretly been sent to the Sinnoh region. The drone dropped the bomb on Jubilife City, which was completey leveled and several thousand killed. The following day, the ASHR and OIF forces withdrew from Kanto and Johto.

Several months later the ASHR, URP, and OIF were dissolved and peace returned to the Regions. The scars of the war remained though. Deep hatred still divides us and many people and Pokémon were killed in the war. Several rules of war were created and Pokémon were banned for warfare use.

As I look back on it, I lost many important people. Brock was acknowledged as K.I.A. His family held a funeral service. Pickachu was classified as M.I.A. I haven't hear from Dawn, May, or Max. They probably hated me. They only person from my childhood besides Gary is Misty, but the military keeps he from seeing her.

I was promoted to Captain and Gary Oak was promoted to Colonel. We continue serving because the peace we have now, could easily be broken.

The war changed everything. I don't know who fired the first shots, but it doesn't matter. The war happened and nothing can change that. This is Captain Ash Ketchum signing off. This was my story.

* * *

**A/N: Wasn't expecting an ending like that were you? Hope in was satisfying enough and not too sad.**

**Thanks again for all the support so far. This was one of my first stories and I know it wasn't the best. Since this story and my GX story are finished, I'll be focusing on my Bleach story. If you like Bleach, please read my story and I hope it's as good or better than this one. I'll also be revising the earlier chapters of The Civil Wars; fixing grammar and spelling. I also have a poll on my profile for future FF stories. Go and vote on it. **

**Well that everything. Later.**


End file.
